SAO II - Episode 24
ist die vierundzwanzigste und letzte Episode der Sword Art Online II Anime-Adaptation, sowie die siebte und letzte Folge des Mother's Rosario Handlungsstrangs. Sie wurde am 20. Dezember 2014 ausgestrahlt. Kurze Zusammenfassung Drei Tage später fand ein Grillfest auf Asunas Grundstück statt, wozu auch viele hochrangige Mitglieder aus Alfheim eingeladen wurden. Nebenbei wurde spontan der Boss auf Ebene 28 besiegt und zusammen mit den Sleeping Knights hatte Asuna viel Spaß. Mit ihren Freunden nahm sie Yuuki mit auf einen Ausflug und alles schien sich zum Guten zu entwickeln, bis Asuna eines Tages eine dringende Nachricht von Doktor Kurahashi bekam: Yuuki liege im Sterben. Daher entschloss sich Asuna dazu, Yuuki ein würdiges Ende in ALfheim Online zu bereiten. Yuukis letztes Geschenk an Asuna war ihr Original Sword Skill Mother's Rosario, bevor sie in Asunas Armen, umgeben von all ihren alten und neuen Freunden und unzählbar vielen anderen Mitspielern, starb. Auf ihrer Totenwache traf Asuna auf die Person, die hinter Siune steckte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile bis Kazuto (Kirito) und Doktor Kurahashi dazukamen. Die beiden hatten sich über den Einsatz von Übertragungssensoren unterhalten, die zusammen mit dem Medicuboid genutzt werden könnten. Zusätzlich stellte sich heraus, dass der eigentliche Spender für die Pläne des Medicuboids Kayaba Akihiko sein musste. Handlung 16. Januar 2026, Ebene 24 Neu Aincrad, Forest House K4 thumb|Das Grillfest Drei Tage später fand in Asunas geliebtem Heim in ALfheim mit all ihren Freunden sowie mit den Sleeping Knights ein Grillfest statt, wozu auch einige Mitglieder verschiedener Fraktionen eingeladen wurden, darunter General Eugene, Alicia Rue, Chrysheight sowie Sakuya. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer wollten Sakuya und Alicia Eugene von Yuuki fernhalten. Tecchi führte ein lockeres Gespräch mit Leafa, was Recon sehr nervös stimmte. Agil und Chrysheight wunderten sich über den Appetit Talkens und im Verlaufe des Fests kam Jun auf die Idee, den Boss auf Ebene 28 herauszufordern, worauf Klein direkt ansprang, da beide schon etwas angetrunken waren. Es dauerte also nicht lange bis eine Raidgruppe entstand, bestehend aus Sinon, Silica, Klein, Agil, Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Jun, Tecchi, Nori, Talken und Siune. Kurz darauf war der Boss auch schon besiegt. In nächster Zeit hatten die Sleeping Knights zusammen mit Asuna und ihren Freunden viel Spaß bei Wettfliegen und einem ALO Duel Tournament. Yuuki kam zusammen mit Asuna, Rika, Keiko und Suguha auf einen Ausflug mit, zu alten Tempeln und Bambuswäldern. Auch schien es in der Familie Yuuki etwas harmonischer zuzugehen. 29. März 2026abgelesen aus Asunas Smartphone (Die Vorlage für die Episode, die Light Novel, umschrieb es mit dem Sonntag in der letzten Woche des März 2026) thumb|Yuuki liegt im Sterben Eines Tages bekam Asuna allerdings eine Nachricht on Kurahashi-senseiSuffix für u.a. Ärzte, worin er Asuna darum bat, sich doch so schnell wie möglich im Krankenhaus zu melden - Yuukis Zustand hätte sich verschlechtert. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, stürmte Asuna los und rannte schnellstmöglich, als sie im Krankenhaus angekommen war, die Gänge entlang, in Yuukis Behandlungszimmer, wo sie feststellen musste, dass der Reinraum von drei Personen betreten wurde. Kurahashi winkte sie zu sich und zum ersten Mal sah Asuna Yuukis bleiches Gesicht, das sie im realen Leben besaß. Ihr Herz hätte vor 40 Minuten kurzzeitig ausgesetzt, erklärte ihr der junge Arzt. Zwar konnte sie gerettet werden, wenn es allerdings noch einmal passieren sollte, wäre sie verloren. Asuna wollte es nicht wahrhaben, die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass es seit ihrem Besuch im Januar jederzeit hätte passieren können. Interessanterweise hatte Yuuki in den letzten drei Monaten sehr hart gegen ihre Krankheit angekämpft, dass selbst Kurahashi verwundert war und sie kämpfte diesen Kampf schon bereits seit 15 Jahren. Es war nicht nur das HIV-Virus, sondern auch die kalte Realität. Also sollte Asuna Yuuki nun ruhen lassen. Ihre letzten Minuten waren angebrochen und dennoch bat Asuna Kurahashi eindringlich darum, dass er Yuuki wieder an den Medicuboid anschlösse. Sie selbst würde die AmuSphere im Nebenraum benutzen und lies die kleine Hand los, die sie bis eben gerade noch gehalten hatte. Mother's Rosario ALfheim Online, Ebene 24 Neu Aincrad, Insel thumb Und wieder flog Asuna so schnell, wie sie konnte zu der einer Insel, wo sie Yuuki zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand. Yuukis Stimme hörte sich merklich schwächer an, dennoch wollte sie Asuna noch etwas geben, was sie kurz noch erstellen wollte und drückte in ihrem Skillmenü ein paar Knöpfe und zog ihr Schwert. Mit einem Schrei fing sie an auf den großen Baum einzustechen, wobei der letzte Schlag eine Explosion auslöste. Eine kleine Schriftrolle mit einem roten Siegel entstand daraufhin an der Spitze ihrer Klinge, die sie an sich nahm, bevor ihre Kräfte sie verließen und sie zu Boden fiel. Asuna rannte schnell herbei, um ihre Freundin zu stützen. Als Yuuki die Augen wieder auftat, sagte sie lächelnd, dass es seltsam wäre: Sie fühle weder Schmerz noch sei sie verletzt, dennoch fühlte sie sich so schwach. Jetzt bat sie Asuna darum das Fenster zu öffnen, damit sie ihr ihren Original Sword Skill geben konnte. Der Name dieses Sword Skills sei Mother's Rosario. Yuuki war sich sicher, dass er Asuna beschützen würde. Unter Tränen versprach Asuna Yuuki, dass ihre Klinge niemals in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Selbst wenn sie diese Welt eines Tages verlassen würde, werde sie den Sword Skill vorher an jemanden weitergeben. Aus dem Nichts kamen nun die Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights angeflogen und eilten zu dem kleinen Körper, der auf Asuna ruhte. Yuuki schien nicht verärgert zu sein, allerdings sagte sie, dass sie doch einmal versprochen hatten, sich nicht zu verabschieden. Jun widersprach ihr, es sei keine Verabschiedung, sondern eine Ermunterung. Sie alle würden bald folgen. Yuuki wollte wissen, wovon er sprach, denn wenn sie tatsächlich alle folgen sollten, würde sie wütend werden. Nori trat hinzu und warnte sie davor, alles alleine machen zu wollen. Den nächsten Satz konnte sie nicht mehr gerade aussprechen und fing an zu weinen. Siune erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht weinen wollte, wobei ihr selbst schon die Tränen die Augen runterflossen. Yuuki akzeptierte es und ließ sie wissen, dass sie warten werde. Allerdings sollten sie sich so lange Zeit lassen, wie sie nur könnten. Jetzt kamen auch Asunas Freunde angeflogen und auch ihre Tochter kam mit, um sich zu verabschieden. Als sie nun alle dort im Gras saßen, kamen plötzlich auch unzählbar viele andere Elfen zu der kleinen Insel und scharten sich alle um Yuuki. Asuna entschuldigte sich bei Yuuki, sie sei der stärkste Schwertkämpfer gewesen und es würde niemals mehr einen anderen geben, daher könnte ihr Abschied niemals einfach so ganz alleine vonstattengehen. Jeder, der gekommen war, würde gerade dafür beten, dass ihre Reise zu einem Ort führen möge, der genauso schön wäre wie ALfheim. Yuuki fing an zu sprechen: Sie wäre glücklich und dennoch hatte sie sich immer gefragt, wieso sie am Leben war. Sie wurde geboren, um zu sterben. Was war also der Grund für ihre Existenz in dieser Welt? Ohne etwas Erschaffen zu haben oder etwas hinterlassen zu haben. Ihr Leben hätte so viel Medizin und Ressourcen verschwendet, und ihrem Umfeld Schmerzen bereitet. Und wenn sie daher sowieso eines Tages von der Bildoberfläche verschwinden würde, wäre es das Beste, es jetzt zu tun. Das hätte sie so oft gedacht, aber nun fühlte sie sich so, also ob sie eine Antwort gefunden hätte. :Selbst, wenn es keinen Grund gibt, wäre es dennoch in Ordnung am Leben zu sein, da meine letzten Momente so erfüllend sind, von so vielen Leuten umgeben, in den Armen der Person, die ich liebe. Asuna versprach Yuuki daraufhin, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden und wenn es so weit wäre, wollte sie, dass Yuuki ihr mitteilt, was sie gefunden hätte. Als Yuuki die Augen zum letzten Mal öffnete, sah sie statt Asuna das Gesicht ihrer Schwester Aiko. Ihre Augen glitzerten und dann schloss sie ihre Augen für immer. 04. April 2026, 15:00, Yokohama, Hodogaya - Christliche Kirche thumb Obwohl Yuuki nicht sehr viele Freunde zu haben schien, kamen zu ihrer Totenwache im Vergleich zu dem Schein eine Menge von Menschen, sodass sich schon vor der Kirche eine Schlange bildete. Asuna saß derweil auf einer Bank, etwas abseits der Menschenmasse, als eine junge Frau auf Asuna zukam und sich verbeugte. Als Asuna die Stimme hörte, die sie begrüßte, erkannte sie Siune, die sich als An Si-eun vorstellte. Sie setzte sich zu ihr und als Asuna sie eine Weile nur anguckte, fing Si-eun an zu reden: Ihr würde es gut gehen und in diesem Monat hatte man sie endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie litt drei Jahre unter akuter lymphatischer Leukämie und die Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente waren schrecklich, sodass sie schon einige Mal über das Aufgeben nachgedacht hatte. Aber Yuuki munterte sie immer wieder damit auf, dass sie doch die Ältere wäre. Im Februar dachte sie, dass es bald so weit wäre, aber nur ein Tag nachdem sie sich von Yuuki verabschiedet hatten, bekam sie von ihrem Arzt die Nachricht, dass ihre Krankheit sich gerade zurückbildete. Yuuki würde auf sie warten. Daher wusste sie nicht, ob es in Ordnung wäre als Einzige noch hier zu sein. Sie hatten sich doch versprochen für immer zusammen zu sein. Si-euns Hände fingen an zu zittern, daher legte Asuna ihre beruhigend darauf und erklärte ihr, dass sie glaubte, dass das Leben das Teilen von Gefühlen bedeutet. Sie gab zu Angst davor gehabt zu haben, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen oder sich für die Gefühle Anderer offen zu zeigen. Yuuki hatte ihr allerdings gezeigt, dass auf diese Art nichts Neues entstehen könnte. Daher wollte sie die Stärke, die Yuuki ihr mitgegeben hatte, an Viele weitergeben, um ihr viel wiederzugeben, wenn sie sie wiedersehen würde. Es würde also eine Weile dauern, bis die Sleeping Knights wieder vereint wären. Nun tauchte Kirito mit Doktor Kurahashi auf. Asuna erkundigte sich danach, ob sich die beiden schon kennen würden, und fand dabei heraus, dass sich die beiden wohl über den Übertragungssensor ausgetauscht hatten. Da sie sowieso schon darüber sprachen, wollte Asuna auch wissen, was nun aus dem Medicuboid werden sollte. Kurahashi konnte freudig erkläre, dass sie nun mehr als genug Daten gesammelt hätten. Auch gratulierte er An-san zu ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankennhaus. Nach ihm würde Yuuki für immer in Erinnerung bleiben als die erste Testerin des Medicuboids. Dafür hätte sie einen Preis verdient, meinte er nachdenklich, allerdings glaubte Si-eun nicht, dass es Yuuki gefallen würde. Sie würde sagen, dass man es nicht essen kann. Kurahashi erwähnte im Zusammenhang mit dem Preis auch einige freie Helfer, was wiederum Asunas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Daraufhin erklärte der Arzt, dass die Pläne für den Bau des Medicuboids von außen kamen - von einer Person, die Professor Koujirou Rinko heißen müsste. Si-eun und Asuna schauten sich zwar ratlos an, mussten aber wenige Augenblicke feststellen, dass Kazutos Blick vermuten ließ, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er erklärte, dass er diese Person kannte. Sie passte während des SAO-Vorfalls auf Kayaba Akihikos Körper auf, wenn er im Spiel war. Sie arbeitete mit ihm zusammen und das hieß, dass die Grundlage des Medicuboids das NerveGear war und somit Kayaba selbst der Gönner war. Gilden *Sleeping Knights Monster *Boss der 28. Ebene Sword Skills *Mother's Rosario (OSS) Orte *ALfheim Online **22. Ebene von Neu Aincrad ***Forest House K4 **28. Ebene von Neu Aincrad ***Bossraum **24. Ebene von Neu Aincrad ***Insel *SAO Überlebenden Schule *Yuuki Wohnsitz *Kyoto *Yokohama Nord Allgemeines Krankenhaus Adaptionshinweise :Adaptiert: Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 7, Kapitel 10-12 *Das Picknick am Ende der Episode war nicht Teil der originalen Geschichte. *Laut Light Novel bekam Asuna die Nachricht von Kurahashi um 14:00 Uhr, im Anime ist es erst 13:36 Hinweise Referenzen Navigation en:Sword Art Online II Episode 24 es:Episodio 49 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Mother's Rosario Kategorie:Anime Episoden